


Exposure

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [25]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is injured on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie rolled over in the morning, finding Billy's warm body gone from bed. Don was still behind him, so he lifted his head in confusion. "Mmmph? You're up early."  
  
Billy turned from where he was dressing at his closet. "Sorry, my love. Got a call and I have to go. I'll make it up to you later."  
  
He walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
Nodding, Charlie caressed Billy's arm. "Be careful."  
  
"Always." Billy flashed him a grin.  
  
Charlie nudged Don awake. "What is it?"  
  
"Got a call," Billy said.  
  
Don blinked sleepily. "Want backup?"  
  
"Sleep, partner." Billy leaned over and pressed another kiss to Don's forehead. "I'm sure it'll be nothing. I'll see you in the office later."  
  
"Watch yourself, Cooper."  
  
Billy gave Don a little salute and a grin, then slipped out the door.  
  
Charlie rolled over and wrapped his arms around Don, clinging to him unashamedly.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Don said, running his hands up and down Charlie's back. "Don't worry. Billy'll be fine."  
  
"I always worry," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I know," Don said softly. And he hated that Charlie had to worry. A lot of people weren't cut out to be the spouse of a cop and even if Charlie wasn't technically a spouse, he was in all the ways that mattered.  
  
Charlie squeezed Don tight and rested his head on his chest, listening to the soothing, steady heartbeat. There were still a couple of hours before they had to be out of bed, but he didn't think he would be able to go back to sleep.  
  
Don stroked Charlie's hair, trying to lull him back to sleep.  
  
Charlie made a soft, contented sound against his chest, but he didn't really sleep. He had a bad feeling about the day that he just couldn't shake. It stayed with him all the way through breakfast and the morning classes. Once he had a break in the early afternoon, he called Don.  
  
"Hey, Don. Have you heard from Billy yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Want me to try and track him down?"  
  
Charlie hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. I know it's probably nothing, but I'd feel better."  
  
Just then Don's cell phone began to ring on his belt. "Oh, hold on, buddy. This could be him now." He put his desk phone to his chest and picked up his cell.  
  
"Yeah, Eppes. Wait, he's where? How--yeah, yeah. I'll be right there."  
  
Don sat down hard in his chair, forgetting for the moment that he still had the phone clutched to his chest until he heard Charlie's plaintive voice. Swallowing hard, he put the receiver to his ear. "Buddy... Billy's been hurt. We have to go to the hospital. They're wheeling him into surgery now."  
  
Charlie felt cold, then numb. "Surgery? What happened? When?" _Why didn't you know about this sooner?_  
  
"I don't know yet. The hospital only called me because I'm listed as his emergency contact on his health insurance and FBI files." Don swallowed hard. "Do you want me to pick you up? We-we should get over there."  
  
It was a stupid time to be annoyed that he wasn't also listed, but he did feel a little twinge. "I'll meet you there. It'll take too long for you to come get me. Are you okay to drive?"  
  
"Honestly, probably not. I'm gonna get David or Colby to drive me. What about you?" Don asked, already standing and anxious to get out the door.  
  
"I'll see if Larry can drive."  
  
"Good, I'll see you there, soon. And, Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah, Don?"  
  
"I--I. You."  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and licked his lips, a pang of sorrow making him wince. "I love you, too, Don."  
  
....  
  
Don barely waited for David to stop the SUV before he was rushing into the ER asking frantically for Billy. Before he'd been able to even get anything like an answer, the doors were opening again to reveal Charlie rushing in.  
  
"Are you Don and Charlie Eppes?" a nurse asked them, managing to get their attention over the cascade of words tumbling out.  
  
"Yes, that's us," Don replied.  
  
"Agent Cooper is still in surgery, but as soon as we know anything we'll let you know. You're lucky. If Agent Cooper hadn't listed you both as next of kin, we couldn't even let you see him."  
  
Charlie and Don exchanged looks and Don thanked the nurse. They sat down side by side in waiting room chairs.  
  
"What happened?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"The information coming in has been pretty fractured. All I know for sure is that there was some kind of an explosion and Billy got hit. He was trying to save the rest of his team and..." Don trailed off, reaching over to squeeze Charlie's hand briefly. He glanced around self-consciously. "I don't know how bad it is, yet."  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
Don shook his head. "Not badly. Not as far as I know. Some lacerations from flying shrapnel, possibly some concussions. His team was mostly patched up and released. No civilians were injured, but they didn't find any of the perps, either."  
  
Looking around, Don noticed one or two other agents standing anxiously nearby. They must be Billy's team; he didn't know their names.  
  
"Excuse me, Agent Eppes?" a young man dressed in hospital scrubs asked. There was a nasty, bandaged cut over his right eye and his left wrist was in a sling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just--Agent Cooper mentioned how you used to be partners, back in the day. I just wanted you to know... he got us out before... He saved us. He's one of the strongest men I know. I know he'll pull through."  
  
"Thank you," Don said quietly.  
  
Charlie got up and walked to the other end of the room. He hated them right now, for surviving when Billy might not. Hated Billy for putting himself in harm's way. Hated himself for getting involved with not one but two FBI agents. Hated Don for telling him this morning it was going to be fine when now it clearly wasn't.  
  
Don kept one eye on Charlie across the room, but didn't make any move to go to him. There was nothing he could do here to comfort him. And he had his own swirling thoughts consuming him.  
  
Eventually, after what seemed like several hours but was actually closer to about 30 minutes, a doctor emerged from behind the closed doors. Don was immediately on his feet and he could feel Charlie at his elbow.  
  
"You're the Eppeses?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes. How is he?" Don asked, biting his lip.  
  
"He's going to be just fine. The surgery went very well. He had a hell of a laceration in his leg that we had to repair as well as some other injuries from the explosion. He'll need a lot of time to recover and quite a bit of physical therapy, but he's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank God," Charlie whispered.  
  
Don's knees felt weak and like they were about to buckle. He slung an arm around Charlie's shoulders just to keep his balance. "When can we see him?"  
  
"Soon. He'll be awake shortly."  
  
Nodding his thanks, all Don could do was wrap Charlie in a tight hug and hold on.  
  
Charlie clung to Don tightly, eyes finally burning with tears.  
  
"It's okay. He's going to be okay," Don murmured inanely in Charlie's ear, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. He nearly jumped straight in the air when a soft hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly composed himself and turned to find David looking at him gently.   
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Billy's going to be alright," he said, still not letting go of Charlie entirely.  
  
"Good," David said, relieved. "He's a fighter. We've got the office covered, is there anything else we can do for you, Don?"  
  
"No, David, thanks. We'll call you if we need anything," Don said, shaking David's hand.  
  
David nodded and pressed a hand to Charlie's shoulder before turning to leave.  
  
Just then, the nurse who had greeted them initially came out.   
  
"He's awake. He's still going to be very groggy," she warned.  
  
  
  
Charlie barely heard her as they walked along the corridor to Billy's room. He ran through what Billy was going to look like, but it was nothing compared to the quiet horror that he experienced. Billy looked beyond pale, dark circles under his eyes and he was hooked to tubes and machines. His left leg was heavily bandaged and elevated.  
  
"My God..." Charlie murmured.  
  
"Charlie... Don... that you?" Billy murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said softly. "We're here."  
  
Billy seemed to relax fractionally into the bed and his eyes closed. Don wondered if he had slipped back into unconsciousness when he suddenly opened them again.  
  
"My team..."  
  
"Are all safe," Don assured him, slipping his hand into Billy's open palm. Billy met Don's eyes and nodded, his eyes slipping closed again. When they opened once more, they had shifted to Charlie's face.  
  
"'M sorry," he murmured, so softly Charlie had to strain to hear it.  
  
"For what?" Charlie asked, coming closer to Billy's side.  
  
Billy swallowed hard. "Today didn't turn out exactly like I planned it."  
  
"Shh, Billy," Don soothed. "Rest. We're right here."  
  
"It's okay," Charlie said, softly. "Don's right, you should rest."  
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"Of course we will, partner," Don said. "We'll be right here."  
  
Billy closed his eyes again. "Love you both," he murmured and then drifted immediately off to sleep.  
  
Charlie watched him for a long moment, and then dared to brush his fingertips gently against Billy's forehead. He felt clammy and he noticed there was dust in Billy's hair from the explosion. Dropping his hand, he sighed. "I really hate hospitals."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Don said quietly. They always reminded him of their mother.  
  
Charlie circled around Billy's bed, automatically checking to make sure the door was shut before pulling Don close. He pressed their foreheads together, not quite bold enough to actually kiss him when there was the possibility someone could walk in.  
  
"Not to sound... I don't know... I just--I'm really glad you didn't go with him this morning," he murmured, a watery hitch in his voice. He couldn't stand the thought that both of them might be lying in a hospital bed right now.  
  
Don put his arms around him and squeezed him gently. He didn't want Charlie to be alone, but he didn't want Billy to be alone, either.  
  
"Come here," Don said. He deposited his brother in a chair and then went to find another for himself. It was awkward, but he managed to position them so that Charlie could rest his head on his shoulder. "Rest. I'll take first watch over Billy."  
  
Charlie tried to sleep but found he was straining to hear the sound of Billy's breathing. He finally gave up trying to sleep and just sat with his head against Don's chest and watched Billy.  
  
....  
  
Billy was still sleeping several hours later, when Don had to get up reluctantly and call his Dad. He and Charlie had been expected at dinner that night and now he had to cancel. The phone was ringing while he was desperately trying to think of some reason Charlie had to stay with him.  
  
"Donny, hey," Alan said. "I hope you're not calling to cancel." The unspoken "again" hung in the air.  
  
"Dad, there--" he paused as his throat grew tight.  
  
"Don, what is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"Billy's in the hospital. He's hurt pretty bad. They say he'll be okay, but--"  
  
Alan let out what he hoped was a silent sigh of relief. The way Don had been talking, he'd had a moment of blind panic that something had happened to Charlie. But now that the panic was gone, he could feel sympathy for his oldest son and the fact that his best and oldest friend was seriously injured. "Oh, Don. I'm so sorry. Of course, you should stay with him. Does he have any family?"  
  
"No," Don said thickly. "Just me. The FBI has been his family a long time."  
  
Nodding silently, Alan said, "If there's anything I can do... something Billy needs. Just let me know, okay?"  
  
"I will, thanks. Charlie's here, too. I'd like him to stay with me. I could use--I'd like him to stay."  
  
"Of course," Alan said, privately happy that Don would allow himself to be taken care of, especially by Charlie. "Just tell him to check in every now and then, okay?"  
  
"I will. Thanks, Dad." He hung up the phone, turning to find Billy watching him. "Hey, partner," he cooed, sitting on the edge of Billy's bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Billy swallowed. "Like I got hit by a truck," he murmured, voice dry and raspy. "There any water?"  
  
"Sure. You're on restricted fluids for a while though, I'm afraid."  
  
"Great," Billy drawled. He tried to shift and sit up before Don could warn him otherwise and he winced in pain. "Fuck."  
  
Don squeezed Billy's hand. "Shh, easy."  
  
Charlie woke, eyes widening when he saw Billy sitting up. "Hey," he said softly. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long," Billy croaked, lips twitching up just barely in response to seeing them. "So what does a guy have to do to get a kiss?"  
  
Charlie let Don go first, then gave Billy his own soft, chaste kiss.  
  
Billy lifted his hand and stroked the back of Charlie's neck with his thumb. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I was really scared for a minute there that I might never see either of you again," he whispered.  
  
"Scared us, too," Charlie said, gently squeezing Billy's hand.  
  
"But you're here now, and the doctors say you should be just fine," Don added softly.  
  
Tugging, Billy urged Charlie to sprawl out next to him on the narrow bed, one arm tightly around his shoulders. He wanted to do the same with Don, but he was afraid of nudging his injured leg. Instead, he offered his hand out to Don and squeezed it tightly. "Any idea how long I'm going to be here?"  
  
"A while," Don said. "Your leg was deeply lacerated. You'll need to heal and you'll need some physical therapy."  
  
"Man, this day just keeps getting better," Billy groused.  
  
Don had to smirk at that, typical Billy. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"You asking as an agent or as my lover?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie tight. "The details are a little hazy. We got a tip on a crew of drug runners, anonymous, but it seemed to check out. Except it was an ambush. I remember seeing a bunch of grenades or explosives wired together. I yelled for the team to get clear. And then nothing."  
  
"Your team said you saved them," Don said. "Got everyone else out."  
  
"I don't remember that," Billy said. "But I'm glad they're safe."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, followed by the duty nurse sticking her head in. There was just enough time for Charlie to scramble out of Billy's grip before she saw them. She fussed over him for a long minute, tsking gently, and then handed him a few pills to take. "As for you two, I have a feeling if I tried to kick you out, I'd just be wasting my breath, wouldn't I?" she said to Don and Charlie.  
  
"Yep," Billy answered before either of them could. "They stay. Trust me, I'll be a lot easier to handle if they do."  
  
"And trust me, he can be an ornery son of a bitch when he puts his mind to it."  
  
She smiled fondly at Billy. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me? I'll try to find some extra blankets and pillows, make you both as comfortable as possible." Patting Billy on the foot, she left.  
  
Billy stuck his tongue out at Don just because he could, but then his eyes suddenly drooped.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Don said. "We'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Nodding, Billy tucked Don's hand under his chin and drifted off.  
  
"Wow, not even a protest," Charlie murmured. "Those must have been some good pills."  
  
He dragged one of the chairs over for Don and then pulled the other close to the bed, taking Billy's other hand as they held watch.  
  
....  
  
Charlie awoke with a start and instantly regretted it as his muscles protested. He'd fallen asleep with his neck at an awkward angle, resting on Billy's hospital mattress. He wasn't surprised to find Don was awake and watching Billy sleep. It looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Hey," Charlie said softly. He reached over and touched Don's arm. "You should get some sleep."  
  
Don shook his head. "Wanna be here for Billy when he wakes up."  
  
Charlie circled around to Don and started rubbing his shoulders, knowing trying to reason with him right now would be pointless. But, they were both going to need showers and a change of clothes soon. At least.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Charlie expected to see the nurse coming in. He had to spring away suddenly from Don when he heard David and Colby's voices instead.  
  
"Hey guys," Charlie said.  
  
"Hey, Charlie. Don. You look like hell. You should try and get some sleep, man."  
  
Slowly, hoping neither David nor Colby noticed, Don extracted his hand from Billy's grip, making him stir. "Yeah, I know," he said, managing to give both men a smile.  
  
Billy stirred and opened his eyes, freezing for a second to see so many people in the room and then relaxing again. "I see I have visitors."  
  
"How're you feeling?" David asked.  
  
"Like I could murder for a big plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. But I have a feeling that isn't on the menu. See if I ever book at this hotel again," Billy said, offering his hand for David and Colby to shake.  
  
Charlie and Don glanced at each other, both of them knowing that Billy's bravado and humor was just trying to cover how much pain he was actually in.  
  
"You should complain to management," Colby said. "Some of your team is outside, I think they'd like to say hi."  
  
"Just one at a time, okay?" Don said to Colby. "We don't want too many people in here at once. And so far, the nurse has been nice to us, but I wouldn't want to cross her."  
  
"I'll go let them know. Charlie, you want a ride home?"  
  
Charlie's eyes went wide and panicked as he looked at Don. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't think of a good reason to stay with his overly emotional, sleep-deprived brain.  
  
"I'll stay with Billy," Don said, putting a gentle hand on Charlie's arm. "Go home and take a shower, rest a bit. Come back and relieve me in a couple hours?"  
  
"I--" He wanted to argue. "I can stay. I want to stay."  
  
"No, Don's right, you should get some sleep. Then you can make Don do the same thing when you get back," Billy said.  
  
David watched the three men curiously as Charlie's body language cycled from argumentative to hurt to resigned faster than he thought was strictly possible.  
  
Charlie just glanced between Don and Billy for a long moment. "Fine. I'll go get some rest as long as Don promises he'll do the same when I get back. Without fighting me."  
  
"Deal," Don said. "Thanks, buddy."  
  
He knew now wasn't the time for sulking or showing hurt feelings or insecurity so just walked over to the bed and carefully squeezed Billy's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hurry back," Billy murmured, looking into Charlie's eyes and wishing he could kiss him.  
  
"I will." He offered Billy a real smile and then squeezed Don's shoulder on his way out the door.  
  
....  
  
David let the silence in the car spin out for a long time, not sure if Charlie was going to be up for talking. But rather than falling asleep as David had expected, Charlie was fidgety and nervous.  
  
"So... you care a lot about Billy, don't you?" David said.  
  
"Of course. He's Don's best friend and practically a member of his team."  
  
"Right. So, you'd stay up all night at my bedside, too?" David asked, keeping his tone light.  
  
"If Don and Colby didn't take up all the space, yes."  
  
David chuckled and decided to drop it, despite the nagging feeling there was something going on right in front of his nose and he just couldn't see it. The way Charlie was acting, it was more like he was in a relationship with Billy than just friends, but he could be wrong. Maybe it wasn't Charlie and Billy. Maybe it was Don and Billy and Charlie was just covering for them. "Fair enough," he eventually said. Soon after, they were pulling up in front of the Eppes residence.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Charlie yawned. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"You, too," David said, waiting until Charlie was actually inside the house before heading away.  
  
....  
  
Don sat with Billy while one by one his team and what seemed like at least half of the LA office came trooping through his hospital room to wish him well. Finally, they were alone again and Charlie hadn't yet returned. Billy looked drawn and pale.  
  
"Hey, partner. Talk to me. You doing okay?"  
  
"I've been better," Billy admitted.  
  
Don put his hand on Billy's arm. "Is there anything I can do? Do I need to get the nurse?"  
  
"Naw. I'll live. How are you doing?"  
  
Don had to chuckle. Trust Billy to downplay his own level of hurt to worry about him. He ran his hand through Billy's hair. "Wishing I could take you home and take care of you properly," he murmured.  
  
"That makes two of us,' Billy said. He reached up to link his fingers with Don's. "I hate these places."  
  
"Billy... I'm--I'm sorry," Don said quietly. "I should have gone with you this morning. I should have been there to have your back."  
  
"Why? So you could be lying here instead of me and Charlie and I could be worried sick about you? Don't be stupid, Don," Billy squeezed Don's hand. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening."  
  
Don pressed his forehead to Billy's and sighed. "I know."  
  
Charlie hovered in the doorway for a long moment, trying not to feel hurt by the obviously tender moment between the two men. He finally coughed discreetly, knowing David wasn't all that far behind him.  
  
Billy and Don broke apart, and Billy turned his head to look at Charlie fondly. He held his hand out to him to draw him in.  
  
"David's right behind me," Charlie protested softly.  
  
"You can hold my hand until then," Billy said.  
  
"How are you?" Charlie asked, gently taking his hand. "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"I dozed a little."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, stroking Billy's cheek.  
  
"Don! Your taxi is here," David said, knocking on the hospital room door.  
  
"You promised you'd go without protest," Billy said, before Don could even open his mouth. "You promised Charlie."  
  
Don's mouth shut with a click and he nodded. He squeezed Billy's hand once and then Charlie's shoulder before gathering his jacket and walking toward David. "Ready. Thanks, David. For doing this."  
  
"So that's how we do it, huh? Get you to promise Charlie?" David asked lightly.  
  
Don colored just a little, but was able to match his tone to David's. "Well, you know how little brothers can be when they don't get their way..."  
  
"And Charlie's more stubborn than most, I would imagine." Boy genius Charlie might be, but it was obvious to everyone that in some ways he fell into typical little brother patterns. He'd matured over the time David had known him, and he'd never seen Charlie act that jealous of Don's various girlfriends, but it wasn't all that long ago that Charlie seemed to want all of Don's attention all the time.  
  
"He has his moments," Don said softly. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as he climbed into David's car.  
  
"Hey, man. If you wanna sleep on the ride, I know the way."  
  
"Thanks," Don said. He closed his eyes, glad he had a graceful way to back out of the conversation about Charlie.  
  
David glanced at Don from time to time over the course of the trip, making sure he was still breathing. Part of him itched with curiosity to know if his straight-laced boss wasn't quite as straight as he'd assumed. He thought back to the first time Agent Billy Cooper had breezed through their office, the way Coop had talked about Don while they sat in the truck together, and thought just maybe there was more going on there than anyone really knew.  
  
Don woke as they approached his apartment. "So, you and Billy stayed close?" David asked.  
  
"Not at first," Don said, tired enough not to hide everything from David. "After he helped us out on that prison bus crash case, though, we reconnected. Kept in touch better. He's a good agent. I was happy he decided to transfer."  
  
"And he was ready to settle down?"  
  
Don smiled to himself. "Yeah... after a little convincing."  
  
"Listen, Don... if you and Billy--I mean if you ever needed to tell me something. I'd understand," David said, knowing he wasn't making sense.  
  
"Um. Okay. Thanks. I think. Uh, so, we're here. Thanks, man. For the ride," Don said, starting to haul himself out of the car. Don escaped from the car, trying not to panic.  
  
The way Don escaped from the car made David wince. He'd clearly overstepped his bounds and maybe embarrassed his boss, which was actually the last thing he wanted to do. But he'd have to apologize later.  
  
Don tried to sleep but he felt like he should be back with Billy at the hospital. He knew David meant well, but if he'd figured something out that was an added worry, especially since it would feed into any lingering insecurities that Charlie had. He tossed and turned as long as he could stand, and in the end, he grabbed a cola out of his fridge, downed it, and climbed into his car, heading back to the hospital.  
  
....  
  
Billy and Charlie talked for a while, Charlie's hand curled loosely in Billy's. Finally, Billy was tired of not being able to touch him properly. He patted the mattress next to him. "Come up here and cuddle with me. Please."  
  
Charlie hesitated, but the nurse had just been through and visiting hours were officially done. Kicking off his shoes, he rolled on to his hip and wrapped an arm around Billy's chest, curling up with him on the narrow mattress. "You'll tell me if I hurt you?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Charlie snuggled as tight as he dared, conscious of Billy's wounds. "I can't wait till you get home and are fit for some thank god you're alive sex," Charlie said. Because he really wouldn't know that Billy was really okay until he could see all of him.  
  
Billy chuckled and stroked Charlie's hair. "Mmmm, I like that idea. Might not be up for full sex for awhile, but I, for one, am really looking forward to feeling those lips wrapped around me."  
  
"Just as soon as the doctor gives the okay," Charlie promised.  
  
Billy chuckled again and settled down, closing his eyes. He was dozing lightly when he felt Charlie tense next to him and tuned in enough to hear the door open.  
  
"It's okay, buddy, it's me," Don said as he stepped inside, not wanting Charlie to have to scramble off the bed and maybe hurt himself or accidentally bump Billy.  
  
"Don!" He didn't want to fight about how Don should have been sleeping so instead he extended his hand.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said, taking Charlie's hand. "You look cozy. I couldn't sleep. Kept wanting to be here."  
  
"Can't say I blame you. I am pretty irresistible," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"And incorrigible," Don said, grinning at his partner, his arm around Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"Charlie and I were just talking about all the thank god I'm not dead sex we're going to have when I get better," Billy said and Don made a low noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Oh really? Can I get in on that action?"  
  
Charlie turned his head and captured Don's lips briefly. "Absolutely."  
  
"Any idea on when that might be?" Don asked.  
  
"Doc hasn't been in since you've been gone so your guess is as good as mine," Billy said.  
  
"Hopefully you'll at least get to go home soon," Don said, cuddling up to Charlie as much as possible.  
  
They talked softly for a while, and soon there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in and looked Billy over, testing his reactions and nerves.  
  
"Well, Agent Cooper, we should be able to get you up on your feet tomorrow. If that goes well, we should be able to send you home in a couple days. You'll be recovering for a few months, but you'll be able to go back to work on restricted duty in about a month or so."  
  
"Doc, what about extracurricular activities?" Billy asked with a shameless glance at Don.  
  
"Not for a couple weeks, at a minimum," the doctor said sternly. "And I mean that."  
  
Charlie opened his mouth to say something about making sure Billy complied, then realized Billy's glance at Don would raise suspicion if he said anything now.  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's hand discreetly and then addressed the doctor. "We'll make sure he follows the orders, doc. Both of us."  
  
The doctor's eyebrows lifted but he nodded. "See that you do."  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Charlie said quietly to Don after the doctor left.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Don replied, stroking Charlie's curls. "Anyway, we may have bigger things to worry about than one doctor."  
  
Billy's eyebrows went up. "What are you talking about, Don?"  
  
"David. He... said something to me in the car that makes me think he's noticed something going on between me and Billy."  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"He asked if Billy and I stayed close, asked if Billy had been ready to settle down when he transferred, and then he said if I ever needed to tell him something, he'd understand. But he started off saying, 'If you and Billy--'." Don looked at them both. "He was telling me that it was okay with him if I told him Billy and I are together."  
  
"Do you want to tell him?"  
  
Don shook his head. "No. First of all, if I can't be completely honest, I don't want to be half honest. I don't want to tell David about Billy unless I can tell him about you, too. And second, telling him will just create more problems than it'd solve. It's better if we just convince him there's nothing more going on here than friendly concern and affection."  
  
"Billy?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"I agree with Don," Billy said. "We're all in this together. Either we all get to live our lives in public or we all hide it. And it's not like we're lying to him totally. You'd take care of all of your friends."  
  
"He asked me if I'd be here, if it were him or Colby instead of Billy."  
  
"What did you say?" Don asked.  
  
"That of course I would. If all the space wasn't being taken up by you and Colby. Or David, depending."  
  
Don made a considering noise. "So, he thinks one of us has a thing with Billy, but he's not sure which one."  
  
"Sounds like," Billy said. "I'm just a popular guy."  
  
Don chuckled and leaned over to press his lips to Billy's chastely. "So, we're all agreed, David has to be convinced that Charlie and I are just deeply concerned best friends, right?"  
  
"Right," Charlie said.  
  
"Right." Billy pulled Charlie into a kiss. "Do I really have to wait _weeks_ before I get to have sex again?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie and Don said in unison.  
  
"Can I at least watch you two have sex?" Billy said, grinning. "Please? Ya gotta give me something to get through this recuperation."  
  
"Well, if you insist," Charlie said, grinning. He tugged Don closer and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Don matched both men's grins, responding to Charlie's kiss by dragging him into a deeper one, gently opening his mouth to him and plundering his taste for a moment.  
  
Billy made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "You know, the doc didn't say anything about kissing..."  
  
"You know what? He didn't,' Charlie agreed, grinning. He kissed Billy gently, then moved to let Don do the same.  
  
Billy cradled the back of Don's head, stroking his hair for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

People came and went through the day. Alan stopped by to bring food to his boys and to check up on Billy. Larry brought notes and papers for Charlie. Finally, the nurse chased everyone but Don and Charlie out of the room again, bringing him his next set of pills. Almost as soon as he'd swallowed them his eyes started to droop.  
  
"You know, you guys don't need to spend another sleepless night here," Billy said. "You should go home, get some real rest."  
  
"Don won't be able to sleep anyway," Charlie said.  
  
"Stubborn. Both of you," Billy muttered, getting as comfortable as possible and letting his eyes close.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's why you love us," Don said, reaching out to stroke Billy's hair.  
  
....  
  
The next few days passed mostly the same way, Don and Charlie taking a shift while the other went home to clean up and change, get whatever rest was possible, while visitors, well-wishers, doctors and nurses came and went. Both of them were there to help steady Billy as he took his first few steps since the injury, and by the third day, Billy was mostly able to walk on his own, only an occasional grimace belying the pain he was in.  
  
"Don't you have work to do?" Billy finally asked Don.  
  
Don shrugged. "I'm on vacation."  
  
Shaking his head, Billy pulled Don close for a kiss. "Fine. I know I'll be wasting my breath if I try to convince you otherwise. Just, promise me that you'll go back to work after I get released?"  
  
"Done," Don said. He would have insisted otherwise but he was running out of days off. "Provided you get help if you need it."  
  
"I promise. The hospital has a few names of people who'll deliver food and such, clean..." Billy trailed off, clutching to Don as they made their way back to his room. "I'm worried about getting in and out of the shower, though," he said quietly.  
  
"We'll help you," Don said, petting Billy's side. "We'll take good care of you."  
  
"Yes, we will," Charlie agreed. "All you have to do is ask."  
  
Billy smiled at them both in gratitude, collapsing to his bed with a sigh. "Man, I am really looking forward to the day when a simple walk down the hallway doesn't leave me exhausted."  
  
"I'm looking forward to getting you in a bigger bed," Charlie murmured, cuddling up next to Billy as best as he could.  
  
"God, me too. Want to be able to just relax in bed with both of you."  
  
"Mmm, that sounds perfect," Don said, standing next to the bed. There just wasn't room to try to add a third. He curled an arm around Billy's shoulders and reached over to play with Charlie's curls.  
  
They didn't bother breaking apart when the doctor walked in. He'd seen them cuddled together enough times lately that his eyebrows had stopped going up. "Well, Agent Cooper, good news. You're healing very well and it looks like we'll be able to discharge you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank God," Billy said. "No offense Doc, but the accommodations kinda suck."  
  
The doctor just chuckled and patted Billy on his foot. "None taken. As long as you don't take offense to the fact that we're all just as glad to get rid of you." He dropped Billy a wink.  
  
"Imagine what I would have been like without the two of them around," Billy said, laughing, his blue eyes bright.  
  
"I'd really rather not. I'll check in with you tomorrow morning and then we'll get you the heck out of here."  
  
Billy nodded gratefully. "Thanks, doc."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Tomorrow," Charlie said, offering a smile.  
  
"You might miss having a bed that lowers and raises," Don said.  
  
"Nah. I'll have you two. That's all I really need," Billy said, stroking Don's hair.  
  
"That's pretty sweet," Charlie said.  
  
"The drugs have made me sentimental," Billy joked. "Plus... I'm--I'm really glad I didn't have to go through this alone. When I think--if I didn't have you two..."  
  
"Shh," Don hushed him, kissing him softly. "You do have us. And we love you, very much."  
  
"Very, very much," Charlie echoed, pressing his own soft kiss to Billy's lips.  
  
"And we'll be here for as long as you need us."  
  
"Thank you," Billy said. "But don't forget our deal. Don's gonna go back to work now that I'm getting released and I want you to as well, Charlie. I want our lives to get back to normal."  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's forehead. "It will, but we're still going to take care of you."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
Charlie and Don settled into their customary places with Billy, chatting softly until they fell asleep.  
  
....  
  
"I don't need a wheelchair," Billy grumbled for the millionth time. "I can walk out the damn doors by myself."  
  
Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, almost wishing the doctor hadn't told Billy last night he was getting out. From the moment Billy woke up, he'd been itching to leave and was quickly becoming insufferable.  
  
"I know, Billy, but it's protocol. Can you please just sit in the chair?" Charlie pleaded.  
  
"If you don't sit in the chair they won't release you," Don said. "And you'll have to stay here another day. So sit."  
  
"Fine. But I'm only doing this so I can get out of here. Not because I need it." Billy sat gingerly, mindful of his leg.  
  
"Noted," Don said, his lips quirked in amusement. He patted Billy's shoulder. "We'll be home soon."  
  
Charlie made one last sweep of the room to make sure they'd picked everything up. "Home," Charlie said, following Don as they pushed Billy out of the room.  
  
They got him into the SUV and up to his apartment without too much trouble, though Billy insisted he could make it in to the apartment without help. He headed straight for the bedroom.  
  
"Bed," he said, tugging at Don's sleeve.  
  
"Bed it is." Charlie and Don walked close to him, trying to give him space but ready to be there if he needed the support.  
  
"Never seemed so beautiful," Billy said, catching sight of his bed.  
  
"Oh, god, that's perfect..." he moaned as he sprawled across the mattress. He crooked a finger at the both of them. "C'mere. It's time to cuddle."  
  
Charlie and Don lay down on either side of them. Don gave a contented sigh. "So much better than that hospital bed."  
  
"Definitely." Billy tried to roll on his side and gather Don properly in his arms, but his stitches protested and he winced in pain.  
  
Charlie winced in sympathy, stroking Billy's shoulders. "Easy... easy. You still have to heal."  
  
Pushing up on his elbow, Don leaned over Billy and kissed him deeply. "Let me do that for you," he murmured, sliding his hand under Billy's shirt.  
  
Billy groaned in the back of his throat. "If I can't have sex with you right now, you might not want to do that."  
  
"Sorry," Don said, immediately contrite. "I didn't mean--"  
  
"It's okay, I know," Billy said.  
  
"I'm glad you're home," Don said quietly. He reached over Billy to grab Charlie's hand. "We missed you. I missed both of you."  
  
"I missed you both too. Not the same in the hospital. Not to mention the drug haze," Billy said.  
  
"How's the pain?" Charlie asked. "Do you need anything?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "I'm okay. Probably should sleep though. Feel tired."  
  
Charlie nodded and kissed Billy deeply, curling around him. "We'll be right here."  
  
Don kept his hold on Charlie's hand, bringing it up for a quick kiss. "Right here, partner."  
  
....  
  
Charlie woke several hours later as his tummy rumbled, reminding him he'd had nothing but bad hospital food and whatever his dad had sporadically brought for them for more than a week. He stretched carefully and by the time he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was meeting amused and awake blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Billy rumbled. "Hungry?"  
  
Chuckling, Charlie nodded. "Yeah. You? I can make us something."  
  
"I could eat."  
  
"I'll go make us some sandwiches." He kissed Billy's cheek and stretched as he stood.  
  
Billy shamelessly eyed Charlie's body as he stretched. "Mmm, shame I can't just have you on a platter. Could eat you up no problem."  
  
Shivering, Charlie licked his lips. "Well, maybe Don and I can do something to whet your appetite later. Right now, real food."  
  
Don stirred slowly at the sound of Billy and Charlie's voices, automatically claiming Billy's mouth as he woke. Charlie laughed and went to make a meal.  
  
Billy settled Don's head on his shoulder, running his hand through his hair. "You feel so good next to me," he murmured.  
  
Don pressed a hand over Billy's heart. "I love you. I almost wish--"  
  
The sound of Don's phone ringing cut him off and with a groan he reached over to answer it. "Yeah, Eppes."  
  
He listened for a long moment, almost immediately starting to nod and check his watch. "Okay, okay. Gimme 20 minutes? Right. Meet you there."  
  
"You have to go?" Billy said.  
  
"I'm sorry... we're short-handed tonight. David had to call me in."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it. Just take care of yourself. I don't want to have to talk Charlie off the ledge if you get hurt, too."  
  
"Deal." Don kissed Billy deeply once more before pushing himself out of bed and getting dressed.  
  
....  
  
David was taking notes as Don arrived looking haggard and fidgety. But he managed half a smile for him as he came to stand next to him.  
  
Don put a hand on David's shoulder. "What have we got, David?"  
  
"Triple homicide, we think drug related. LAPD had a guy undercover, but this makes them think he's either been compromised or gone over. He missed the last 2 scheduled check-ins." He paused as Don ran a hand through his hair. "How's Billy?"  
  
"Better. They sent him home today. Charlie's with him, making sure he doesn't try to do to much."  
  
"Bet you wanna get through this and back to him, though, right?" David said, giving him a knowing look.  
  
"I want to get through this so I can get my first decent night's sleep in more than a week," Don said. "The care and feeding of a laid-up FBI agent is a lot of work."  
  
"Charlie's still helping you out, huh?"  
  
"Charlie's helping Billy out. Not me," Don replied. "It's what friends do for each other."  
  
"Uh huh," David said, unconvinced. He seriously doubted if it had been him or Colby Charlie would be at their bedside. And since when were Charlie and Billy that close?  
  
"Has his team seen him much?"  
  
"They stopped by the hospital whenever they could. I know Billy's been trying to keep on top of things when he thinks I'm not paying attention," Don said. With that, he walked away to take a look at the scene. Protesting too much that he and Billy and Charlie were all just friends would only have the opposite effect.  
  
....  
  
"He's fine," Billy said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know he is," Charlie said. "I worry about both of you when you're out in the field."  
  
"I worry about Don, too," Billy said, holding Charlie close. "Sometimes, I dream about the both of us leaving the Bureau, setting up a security consulting agency and just getting out of the getting shot at business."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I could get behind that idea, having both of you safe. And I'd still help, with the math. Still, I can't imagine either of you ever leaving."  
  
"Yeah, me either. We'll probably stay till they kick us out."  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Think we'll see him again tonight?"  
  
"Depends on what he got called in on, but knowing Don, I doubt it," Billy said, settling in. "We might as well get comfortable."  
  
....  
  
Dawn was just a few scant hours away by the time Don made it back to the office with David. He debated calling Billy and Charlie to let them know where he was, but he didn't want to wake Billy up. He settled for sending Charlie a text message.  
  
"Letting Billy know where you are?" David asked casually as he walked past to his desk.  
  
"Just letting Charlie know I'm okay. He worries." Don turned his chair so he could see David. "Look, David--whatever you think is going on here, it's not, okay? Billy's my best friend. A guy like me, we don't make a lot of lasting friendships, so his is particularly important to me. And you know Charlie, he does whatever he can to help out. He and Billy get a long and are friends in their own right. Plus, he knows that if he helps, I won't run myself into the ground as much. Okay?"  
  
"Whoa, backup, Don. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just thought maybe you'd found someone you wanted to settle down with, that's all."  
  
Don paused, everything in him wishing he could tell David the truth, that he was more in love than he'd ever been and was blissfully, deliriously happy. But he knew he couldn't. "I wish I were that lucky," he finally said.  
  
"Me too," David said quietly. He put his hand on Don's shoulder and squeezed. "Go home, man. It's late."  
  
"Thanks." Don stretched and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. If he went to Billy's now he might be able to get a couple hours of sleep with the men he loved before he had to come back. "Hey, David? You didn't tell anyone else about what you thought, did you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can we keep it between just the two of us? You know how rumor around here has a way of becoming fact," Don asked as they headed toward the elevators together.  
  
"No problem, Don," David said. "And hey, I really do hope someday you find the right person for you. No matter who it is."  
  
"Thanks, David. Me too. What about you, you got someone on the horizon?"  
  
David shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. It's still in the early stages. I don't want to say too much."  
  
Don nodded. "Good luck. I'll see you back here in a few hours?"  
  
"Yeah. You got it," David chuckled, waving.  
  
....  
  
Slipping into Billy's apartment, Don quietly made his way to the bed in the dark, shedding his clothes as he went. He slid between the sheets and wrapped an arm around Billy's chest.  
  
"Hey," Billy said softly. "How did it go?"  
  
Don kissed the nape of his neck. "As well as can be expected. Still a lot of work to do. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. Charlie took good care of me."  
  
"Good," Don said as he kissed Billy's neck again. "Go back to sleep. I have to be up again and at the office in a few hours."  
  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
  
Don grinned and wrapped his arms more tightly around Billy's torso. "You're doing it right now. Sleep."  
  
....  
  
The alarm startled Don out of an exhausted sleep. As much as he wanted to just cocoon with Billy and let David handle the distasteful job of having to hunt down a cop, he'd promised Billy he'd go back to work once he was out of the hospital. With an effort, he got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Slowly, things started to return to normal. Charlie went to classes, Don went to work, and Billy called them throughout the day to harass them.  
  
"Ready for your checkup?" Charlie asked. "Bet they won't even make you leave in a wheelchair this time."  
  
Billy grumbled indistinctly. After more than two weeks confined to his apartment, he was ready to do just about anything to get out. But having to be waited on and served was getting old. All he wanted to do was get in his truck and be able to drive. "I suppose. You know, you and Don don't both have to come along. The surgeon's just going to prod at me, make sure I'm not leaking."  
  
"I know. Do you not want us there?" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's not that," Billy sighed. "I just want to be able to do it myself. Having one nurse-maid is hard enough. I get two."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said, trying to be understanding rather than hurt. He'd probably feel suffocated too, in Billy's place. "Then Don should probably go, his car will be more comfortable for you."  
  
Billy rubbed the back of his neck. He'd learned to tune his ear to when Charlie was hurt and trying to hide it, and he knew he'd just sounded like an ungrateful jerk.  
  
"Hey, come here," he said, tugging Charlie close to him. Dipping his head, he kissed him. "I'm sorry. That came out badly. Of course I want you both with me. It's just that you two have done so much already, I feel like I'm imposing."  
  
"I know you do. And I do know this is hard on you. I don't blame you for needing some space, I really don't. I'm quite sure Don would have kicked us both out long before now if he'd been in your position."  
  
"Probably. Listen," Billy said, taking Charlie's hand, "why don't you and Don take a night for yourselves? You've barely had any time together since I got hurt, and just because I'm out of commission doesn't mean you two shouldn't get to have some fun. I'll be fine for a night. Really. After my appointment, you two should take off."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Billy smiled.  
  
"Okay," Charlie said, biting his lip. Privately, he wondered how Don was going to receive Billy's suggestion.  
  
Don arrived at Billy's ready to get the three of them in the car. "How are you feeling today, partner?" he asked Billy.  
  
"Pretty good. I'm not as stiff today. In fact, I feel good enough that I can stay by myself tonight. Why don't you and Charlie take the night off and spend some time together?"  
  
"Trying to get rid of us?" Don asked lightly.  
  
"Yep," Billy replied, giving Don a wide grin.  
  
"Well in that case," Don said, grinning right back. "That okay with you, Chuck?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he nodded. "Yes. I'd like that. As long as you're sure you're okay leaving Billy alone."  
  
"I'm going to be fine. I promise. There's leftovers in the fridge. I'll probably just sack out on the couch and watch TV," Billy said.  
  
"Okay," Don said.  
  
"Good. Then you can take Billy to his appointment."  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
"Feeling a little smothered," Billy admitted. "And you have a better car."  
  
Don gathered Charlie in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Want me to pick you up here? Or should I just meet you at my apartment after Billy's appointment?"  
  
"Here. I'll want to hear about the appointment."  
  
"Deal. We'll be back in a little while," Don said, kissing Charlie again.  
  
Billy stepped up and kissed Charlie in turn. "Thank you. For understanding."  
  
"Of course. I just want you to be happy." He gave Billy a kiss. "Go get a good report."  
  
Billy gave Charlie a little salute and a big smile. He still limped as he walked, but it was clear he was getting stronger by the day.  
  
The appointment itself was routine. The nurse took his vitals, made some notes on a chart, and Billy sat in his cold, drafty dressing gown for more than half an hour while he waited for the doctor to come in. The doctor spent five minutes with him, checked his stitches and told him he could go.  
  
"Wait, doc. What about those extracurricular activities we talked about? Am I clear?" Billy asked.  
  
The doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Yes. _If_ you're careful. Nothing too exotic, okay?"  
  
"You got it. Thanks."  
  
"Still think Charlie and I should have the night to ourselves?" Don asked, grinning.  
  
Billy cupped Don's jaw in his hand as he drew him in for a deep kiss. "Yes," he replied soberly. "You need it. You've been running yourselves ragged taking care of me. You need to rest, reconnect. Besides, Charlie needs a reminder that you're just as devoted to him as you are to me."  
  
"Of course I am. Is he _still_ hung up on that?"  
  
Billy finished getting dressed and looked at Don indulgently. "He's gotten a lot better, but it's something that he's always going to grapple with. Me getting hurt, you being my emergency contact, rushing to my side, it's just brought up old issues for him. Spend a night taking care of him for a change, and let him take care of you, and it'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. So you'll rest up for tomorrow then?"  
  
"Definitely," Billy growled, tugging Don over for another long kiss as they got into the SUV. "Couldn't stop me."  
  
Don grinned. "Let's go tell Charlie the good news, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go home."  
  
....  
  
"Honey! We're home!" Billy said, opening the apartment door.  
  
Charlie stood from the couch where he'd been grading papers. "So, how did it go?" he asked, biting his lip.  
  
Walking over, Billy wrapped his arms around his waist. "Doc says I'm healing nicely. Stitches look good, there's no infection or necrosis, and... I can have sex."  
  
Charlie's face lit up. "That's great!" He pulled Billy in for a long, thorough kiss.  
  
Billy gleefully claimed Charlie's mouth, enjoying himself for a long moment, and getting just a hint of what he was _finally_ going to get tomorrow night. "Mmm... can't wait to have you both all naked and spread out with me. But right now," he gently nudged Charlie toward Don, "you and Don go have fun."  
  
Charlie looked from Billy to Don and back again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"We've already done this dance," Don said, smiling. "Billy's sure. In fact, he practically made me promise that I'd take care of you tonight. And I have to say, I am very much looking forward to it," he finished, letting his voice dip and reaching out to wrap his arm around Charlie's waist.  
  
"Go on," Billy said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Promise."  
  
Charlie gave Billy one more kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Billy said, walking them to the door. He shut it behind them and leaned against the door letting out a breath of relief. He hobbled over to the fridge, pulled out the leftovers, hobbled back over to the couch, kicked off his shoes and stretched out with a grin.  
  
....  
  
"So just us, huh?" Charlie asked, climbing into Don's car.  
  
"Yep," Don said, reaching over and squeezing Charlie's hand. "You okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've been with Billy but it's been a long time since we've been alone together too."  
  
"Good," Don said, putting the car in gear. "My apartment, then. We'll grab some dinner on the way."  
  
Charlie leaned back against the seat and smiled, reaching over to put his hand softly on Don's leg.  
  
Don returned the smile and briefly covered Charlie's hand with his own. "Hey. You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But it's really nice to hear it after everything that's happened." Charlie squeezed Don's thigh and then removed his hand. "I love you, too. Always."  
  
Don grinned. "I know." He reached over and ruffled Charlie's hair.  
  
Charlie batted playfully at Don's hands. He felt good, light, like things were normal for the first time in weeks.  
  
The rest of the ride to Don's apartment was amicably quiet. Once they were inside Don's apartment, Charlie almost immediately reached for him, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss. "Finally," he breathed when the kiss broke.  
  
Don grinned. "Been waiting for that, have you?"  
  
Charlie ducked his head and nodded, his hands still firmly around Don's waist. "I know Billy needed all of our attention and it was hard to even show affection while he was in the hospital, but... I _missed_ you."  
  
"I missed you, too, Charlie."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Don, he hugged him for a long moment, just holding and allowing himself to be held. As he pulled back a little, he licked at Don's earlobe, whispering, "Make love to me, Don."  
  
"My pleasure," Don said, voice low and husky.  
  
"I think technically it'll be _our_ pleasure, Don," Charlie teased as they made their way into the bedroom.  
  
Don laughed and pulled Charlie to him, kissing him deeply. They took their time, kissing and caressing each other as they slowly removed clothing and tossed it aside. Naked finally, Don tenderly laid Charlie out across the mattress, climbing over him to press him against the soft surface.  
  
Charlie smiled and drew Don down for a kiss, soft and sweet. "Tell me you love me."  
  
Don pushed Charlie's hair off his face, cradling his jaw. "I love you," he murmured. "With all my heart."  
  
Charlie softened and wrapped his arms around Don, holding him close. "I love you, too."  
  
Caressing Charlie's chest, Don ran his hand down to his cock, stroking slowly as he kissed his favorite spots on Charlie's neck and throat.  
  
Charlie moaned, arching his neck to give Don access. He loved this, this slow, aching pleasure that burned up his spine. He spread his legs for Don, encouraging him silently.  
  
Don smiled and pulled out the lube. He slowly worked one finger inside then added a second, brushing firmly over Charlie's prostate.  
  
Arching, Charlie cried out, happy to finally be able to give and receive passion again without worrying about who might hear, or if Billy were going to feel left out. "Don... yes. God."  
  
Don didn't waste any more time, slipping his fingers free and sliding slowly inside his brother's body.  
  
Charlie moaned. He loved Billy, and was looking forward to being with him tomorrow but he needed this, too. Needed to be with Don, needed the connection.  
  
"Fuck," Don groaned, moving slowly. "You feel so good. So amazing." He kissed Charlie's chest, flicking a nipple with his thumb. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Missed you. Need you." Charlie moaned and moved in time with Don, trying to drive their pleasure higher.  
  
Gasping, Don held tightly to Charlie, almost overwhelmed with the sensations of being inside him. He could feel the coil tightening in his spine as he pushed harder and faster into Charlie. Reaching between them, he stroked Charlie's cock in time, panting with the effort. "Let me feel you let go," he murmured. "Please."  
  
Charlie clung to Don and cried out as his orgasm ripped through him.  
  
"That's it, buddy. That's my Charlie," Don murmured, groaning as Charlie's orgasm nearly pulled him over the edge. He took a deep breath, thrusting a few more times until the coil in him snapped. He came calling Charlie's name, shuddering through his release.  
  
Charlie held Don and stroked his back and shoulders, easing him through his orgasm.  
  
"Charlie..." Don groaned, slipping out of his brother's body and then pulling him into a long, languid kiss. "That. Was exactly what I needed."  
  
"Me too," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don curled into Charlie, stroking his skin. "I'm sorry... if I--neglected you the last couple weeks. With Billy being hurt, me being so scared we were going to lose him, I just--"  
  
Charlie put his finger over Don's lips. "It's okay. I was worried about Billy, too. Besides, I know it would have been the same no matter who was lying in the hospital bed."  
  
Don kissed Charlie deeply in gratitude. "Still, I am sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven," Charlie replied, kissing Don again.  
  
"What do you say we get something to eat?"  
  
Smiling, Charlie nodded and let Don help him out of bed.  
  
....  
  
Billy finished off his leftovers and put the empty container on the table. He stretched, wincing at the pull in his muscle still. Despite his lingering issues, he was looking forward to tomorrow when he'd finally get to have his partners back in his bed. Making himself comfortable on the couch, he closed his eyes, dreaming about all the things he'd do to Don and Charlie.  
  
....  
  
Don and Charlie arrived back at Billy's apartment mid morning after exchanging blowjobs in the shower.  
  
Billy stood as they entered, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Well, you two look a lot more relaxed. And freshly fucked."  
  
"It was a good fucking," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
The tips of Don's ears turned pink and Billy had to laugh. He pulled each of them into a short kiss. "I'm glad. It wasn't too hard to see how badly you needed time together."  
  
"And now we need you. Did you have a good night? Get all rested up?" Charlie asked.  
  
Billy wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "You better believe it. Spent most of the night dreaming about all the things I'm going to do you. A lot of them will have to wait until I'm more healed, but that is not going to stop me from tasting every inch of you."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Charlie grinned and gave Billy a deep kiss. "And what do you want from Don?"  
  
Billy reached out and drew Don close by his shoulder, his hand caressing the back of his head. "Don... I want Don to taste every inch of me before he fucks me so hard I'm screaming."  
  
"Thought about that a lot have you?" Don asked, grinning as he leaned in to give Billy a kiss.  
  
"Little bit. Off and on. For the better part of three weeks, yeah," Billy said, claiming Don's mouth hungrily.  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer," Don purred, running his hand down Billy's back to caress his ass.  
  
"On the bed," Charlie said firmly.  
  
"Yes, dear," Billy teased. He took their hands and started backing towards the bedroom, pulling them along with him. "Do you two know how good you look to me right now? I could eat you both up. I have missed this so much."  
  
"Me too," Don said quietly.  
  
Charlie just pulled Billy into a long, lingering kiss before sliding his hand under his shirt and removing it.  
  
Billy gave a soft moan of pleasure and tugged at Charlie's shirt.  
  
"I love you," Billy murmured, pulling Charlie's shirt off. He reached back for Don, guiding his hand around his waist to rest on his belt.  
  
Don chuckled warmly in Billy's ear, kissing the nape of his neck. "Love it when you're like this, all eager and demanding for us."  
  
"When am I not eager and demanding?" Billy murmured.  
  
"When you're leaving it to Charlie to do that for you," Don said, starting to pull open Billy's belt.  
  
Charlie leaned around Billy and stuck his tongue out at Don and then focused back on Billy, running his hands all over his chest. "God, it feels so good to touch you like this again." He moved Billy's hands to his belt, encouraging him to keep stripping his clothes as Don worked.  
  
Finally, naked at last, together they worked to lovingly strip Don's clothes, Billy kissing his way along Don's shoulders, licking at his skin.  
  
"I _missed_ you," Don said, voice low and husky. "Missed doing this. Missed touching you."  
  
"Missed you, too," Billy said. "Missed both of you." He waited until Charlie got Don's pants off his legs before taking Charlie's hand and leading him to the bed. He kissed him deeply before urging him to sprawl across the surface, covering him with his body with barely a wince.  
  
Charlie returned Billy's kiss, with interest. He noticed the wince but also knew Billy would stop if he had to and he'd hate being treated as though he was fragile.  
  
Billy caressed the length of Charlie's body, teasing at his thigh. He turned his head and beckoned to Don to join them on the bed.  
  
"Just enjoying the view," Don said, putting a hand on Billy's back.  
  
"Well, I guess that's allowed," Billy teased, claiming Don's lips before returning his attention to Charlie. "We both know how beautiful the Imp is when he's all stretched out like this for us. Offering himself freely." He dipped his head and kissed Charlie's jaw, tracing a line down his throat and along his collarbone.  
  
Charlie shivered, arching into Billy's caress and touch and kiss. He stroked Billy's hair and the back of his neck, reveling in the feel of being under his control again.  
  
"You're not so bad looking yourself," Don whispered in Billy's ear. He kissed his way down Billy's spine, pausing to detour to a freckle on his shoulder.  
  
Billy shivered at the combined feel of Don's breath across his ear and the deep rumble of Don's voice. "God, Don," he moaned, shuddering. "It's been too long."  
  
Charlie reached up and caressed Billy's neck, drawing him down into another kiss. "Far too long. Need you, Billy."  
  
Returning to his task, Billy kissed his way along Charlie's chest, flicking at a nipple with his tongue, dipping his tongue into his belly button, licking at the crease of his thigh, until finally licking delicately at the head of his cock.  
  
Charlie arched, the fingers of one hand twisting in the sheets.  
  
Grinning, Billy licked again and then moved on, nudging Don aside enough to let him kiss and lick at his knees and the arches of his feet before working his way back up.  
  
Charlie gasped at each tickling, teasing touch, moaning gratefully when that warm heat was wrapped around his cock again. "Yes... Billy."  
  
Don growled and got to work stroking Billy's skin, kissing the small of his back and licking at his entrance.  
  
Billy moaned around Charlie's cock, pushing back against Don's hands and into his mouth.  
  
"Greedy," Don murmured, biting lightly at Billy's cheeks. That made Billy groan again and Charlie cried out.  
  
"Oh god... god, Billy, Don..."  
  
Don grinned and slid a finger in beside his tongue.  
  
Charlie's cock slid from Billy's mouth with a soft pop. "Fuck, Don... I'm not going to be able to hold on if you keep doing that."  
  
"Is that what you want? Want to come and then let me get you all worked up again while I fuck you?" Don growled, still sliding that single finger in and out of him.  
  
Billy whined. "Yes. God yes."  
  
"Good. Don't neglect Charlie."  
  
Billy returned to his task with enthusiasm, transmitting his pleasure directly to Charlie.  
  
Don slid a second finger in and pushed firmly against Billy's prostate.  
  
Fire shot through Billy's body and he came helplessly, shuddering and sucking hard on Charlie's cock.  
  
Charlie gasped and clutched harder at the sheets as Billy's mouth sent intense sensation screaming along his nerves. He was close, so damn close, and his whole body ached for release. "Please, please," he panted, not sure who he was begging or for what.  
  
Snaking a hand down between Charlie's legs, Billy rolled his balls in his hand, one dry finger caressing Charlie's perineum, and that was it. Charlie cried out and came down his throat.  
  
Don kissed Billy's back, easing him through his orgasm and trusting him to do the same for Charlie.  
  
Billy awkwardly stroked Charlie's skin, brain still offline from his first really good orgasm in far too long.  
  
Charlie stroked Billy's head and the back of his neck, caressing his shoulders as he worked to come down off the peak of his orgasm. He was still blissfully floating when Billy moaned and cursed loudly. He lifted his head to find Don fucking Billy enthusiastically with his tongue.  
  
Charlie grinned pulled up Billy's hand to kiss his palm.  
  
Billy shuddered and opened his eyes, grinning sloppily at Charlie. "Don... oh God, Don. Please. Need you inside me."  
  
Don made sure Billy was ready and then slowly pushed his way inside.  
  
"Oh, fuck, fuck," Billy chanted, pushing shamelessly back against Don. "Hard. You promised. Make me feel it."  
  
Don pulled back and slammed into him, fingers tightening on Billy's hips. "Like that?"  
  
"Yes!" Billy cried out, hand smacking against the mattress and curling into the sheets. "God, yes. Just like that, please."  
  
Charlie angled his head up and kissed the hollow of Billy's throat. He was irresistible like this, completely abandoned to the throes of passion.  
  
Don thrust hard and fast, driving Billy's pleasure up again.  
  
Billy rode out Don's thrusts, both hands clutched in the sheets on opposite sides of Charlie's body. He could feel the strain on his stitches, but he didn't care. He needed this too much and it felt too good to stop. It wasn't long before he was hard and aching and desperate all over again. "Don!" he cried. "Don, please!"  
  
"Charlie!" Don growled.  
  
Charlie obediently wrapped a hand around Billy's cock and stroked firmly.  
  
Crying out, Billy came immediately over Charlie's hand, the pleasure too intense for him to have had any hope of hanging on. He was aware of Don's orgasm only because the hard, frantic thrusting had ceased and soft kisses were being placed to the back of his neck. Don lowered him gently to the bed, running soothing hands along his skin.  
  
"Ow," Billy murmured.  
  
Charlie was instantly alert. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Billy weakly made fending off motions, trying to indicate nothing was wrong. His stitches burned a little, but he could tell he wasn't bleeding. "Nothing. 'M fine."  
  
"How fine?" Charlie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just a little tender, my love... promise," Billy said, lifting his head enough to kiss Charlie's skin. "Otherwise, that was fantastic."  
  
Don stroked a hand down Billy's back. "Glad to have you back," he murmured.  
  
"Glad to be back," Billy said, grinning.  
  
He groaned as he rolled over, pulling Charlie close to him. Don shifted to settle on Charlie's other side, hands caressing skin gently.  
  
"So, whatever happened with David," Billy asked. "Did you get him to settle down?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. He just wants me to be happy. I told him I was."  
  
Charlie snuggled into Don, drawing Billy's arms tightly around him. "I'm glad. I'm happy, too, especially that Billy's on the mend."  
  
Billy kissed the back of Charlie's neck. "I'm happy, too. I'll be even happier once these stitches come out."  
  
Don grinned and kissed both men in turn. "Love you both."  
  
"Same here," Billy said, his eyes drooping and voice sleepy.  
  
Charlie nodded and let his eyes slip closed, content and secure and loved.


End file.
